


We’ll Say Hello Again

by Aspens_corner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Finale, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspens_corner/pseuds/Aspens_corner
Summary: Wanda Maximoff meets the new Vision, and makes herself a promise.Set post-finale, could be canon maybe. It’s short - I’ve never written for this fandom before, so I’m testing the waters before I jump in with a full-length fic.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	We’ll Say Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something! If you enjoy this, please let me know - I may consider making a full-length project in the future if that’s something you all would like to see.

He wasn’t like the Vision she was used to. This incarnation was more analytical, quiet, harsh in his delivery – but he was Vision nonetheless, and Wanda was more than grateful for the company. When she’d come out to this cabin, she hadn’t expected to have been there for so long; some distant part of her heart had been hoping that the remaining Avengers would have one final mission for her to tag along on. But the bitter reality of the situation was that the Avengers were done, history had finished that chapter of the story.

And so she had been left alone, with not even Westview to ease her mind. Until he had showed up – white exterior glimmering in the bright sunlight. She’d been uneasy at first, in all truth – unable to determine whether he was friend or foe. But that got settled rather quickly when he had pulled her into an embrace, however uncertain it may have been.

And the normalcy they had fallen into out here in this cabin satisfied the void that Westview had left in her heart. It wasn’t the perfect, sitcom level happily ever after she had wanted, but nothing in her life had ever been particularly flawless. And so they went on, living life, and though the hurt still lingered in her chest, he did his best to make it all okay.

And she knew it would be, eventually. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not in the next year – but at some point Wanda Maximoff was going to get the respite she so desperately desired.

Even if she had to destroy the world to get there.


End file.
